


A collection of Vulcan kisses

by dahtwitchi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Comic, Culture Differences, Dubious Consent, Fan Comics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Different short comics featuring our favourite version of kiss; the Vulcan kiss. Just the art version of drabbles tht could be found on my harddrive, more or less polished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!
> 
> Spock have not previously consented to touches. Is that an issue, please do avoid.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/iehl3w5r9/)


	2. At work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBSERVE
> 
> When I drew this once upon a time, internet had not exploded with how invasive non-consensual touch (that isn't blatantly sexual) can be. To be honest, this make me feel quite awkward today. The setting does not indicate what level of relationship they have, but the art and expressions feel... Not very nice thing to do, even if they were together. Kirk simply seem far too smug compared to Spock's reactions. 
> 
> Consent is a quite serious problem in this fandom, what with Spock repressing his feelings and unwillingness to get close to others. While he is a more content being when out of his shell, before he get to that point his boundaries are his boundaries. The 'push the Vulcan a bit too far and hard for him to give in'- trope is strong within this fandom ^^; Many times it's beautifully done. When I made this, I can honestly say it isn't, no matter the intention once upon a time.
> 
> You have been warned.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/qwr18bcat/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/jtj5spmat/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/mnmb65gr9/)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual for my fanart of commercial things, use however you want but let me see how and where and don't earn money without giving me! ;D (or, well, obviously don't earn money, period, because, you know, rights :p)


End file.
